Can I Help You Find Something?
by ShindeTsuku
Summary: Target!AU where Anna and Elsa are separated at a young age due to divorce. Years later, Anna turns 18 and needs a job, so she applies at Target, where she will soon run into her long lost sister, Elsa. Rated T for now, might be changed to M depending on how things go. Elsanna! DL;DR!


A/N: This is my first Frozen Fanfic, and will be very much Elsanna. Rated T for now, but might be changed to M depending on how things go. DL;DR

Can I help you find something?

"Anna, I think you should get a job over summer," her step-father said, breaking the silence around the dinner table. "You're 18 now. I think you can help out with paying the bills. Just because you've graduated high school, does not mean you can spend your summer doing nothing of use."

Anna's eyes went wide, and she looked to her mother for support. Unfortunately for the redhead, she wasn't in luck that evening. It appeared that her mother had been part of this decision. _They've been planning this, I can tell! Mom has that look in her eyes again._

"What? Daaaad, that's…ok, it's totally fair but that sucks! Can't I have SOME time off?" she begged. "I just got the new video game everyone has been talking about! I need a week to finish it! I mean, I guess I could do it before and after work, but then the story gets kind of jumbled and I might miss some of the more subtle things and…" she trailed off, loosing enthusiasm as her stepfather shook his head.

"You could come work with me at Target!" her stepbrother Kristoff said excitedly! "I'm sure if I put in a good word for you, they'll hire you in no time!" He grinned from ear to ear as he looked to his father for approval.

"Hmm, that would be a good idea. They offer good benefits, too," he said with a nod to his son. "Anna, you should apply tomorrow," he decided for her.

She glared at her step-brother, kicking his knee from under the table. _Why would I want to work with you, dork?!_ She mused to herself. He could practically read her mind as he let out an over-exaggerated yelp. Her parents both glared at her, but they knew it was futile.

"You really should thank me, Anna. At least they'll know not to mess with you!" he declared with an even bigger grin. "I'll look out for my poor little sister, don't you worry!"

"Aww, and here I wanted to relax!" she pouted more. She pushed some of the broccoli around on her plate as she tried to find an excuse to get out having to apply the next day. _Maybe I could ask for an extension from good grades? No, that won't work…I only got one A and he's already going to be upset when he finds out. Best not poke that hornets' nest._

"Ugh…I guess," she finally responded before stuffing a large piece of baked potato into her mouth. She winced and flailed from the sudden heat, which sparked another series of chuckles from Kristoff. With a glare in his direction she tried to wave the heat out of her mouth.

Her mother rolled her eyes before looking to the head of the table and giving her husband an apologetic smile. He was not amused, but let it go for now as he continued his meal. Kristoff looked very pleased with himself, and was grinning at Anna as she fought with the potato.

"Don't be like that, sis! It'll be fun, and I can tell you who to be friends with and who to avoid. You should join Flow with me!" he announced, looking at his step-sister for approval.

"Ugh, no way!" she barked out, mouth still full of potato. "If I work there, I'm working in the clothing department. Maybe the kids' clothing or something, hmm, I dunno for sure," she pondered. Looking to her mother and step-father, she found them both in agreement. _Hey, they _both_ think my idea is right? That's kind of scary!_

"Flow team would be much too harsh for her, Kristoff," Anna's mother said, "And the hours are not great, either. You're constantly having to ask to pick up shifts or stay late. Anna is much more suited to working with something gentle, like clothing."

Her step father nodded to his wife, swallowing his bite of steak. "Quite true. I know the pay will be lower, but Flow team is too much. I'm afraid she'll trip carrying the first valuable thing she unloads!" he joked.

"Dad!" Anna pouted, glaring at him, "I'm not _that_ clumsy! Jeez, you act like I trip over nothing!" she said, trying to stab some peas with her fork. She missed, sending them flying across the table and into the gravy dish. She looked sheepishly around the table before blushing a deep red. "Ok, maaaaybe I'm a bit of a klutz from time to time…"

Kristoff burst into laughter, holding his gut as tears streamed from his eyes. "Oh my god, Anna, that was _perfect_!" he managed to remark between bouts of laughs.

Anna's mother had a hand over her mouth, trying in vain to stifle a laugh of her own. She picked the peas out of the gravy dish, plopping them down on Anna's plate with a smirk. "Ready for round two, honey? You might want to try a scooping motion this time," she chided.

Anna huffed, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Kristoff. She sighed as she looked to her mother, rolling her eyes. "Oh, don't you start now! I've got it hard enough dealing with this lughead and his ridiculous reindeer! Seriously, who has a pet _reindeer_?!"

"Heyyy, leave Sven out of this!" Kristoff shot back as he his laughter suddenly faded away. "You know he'd have died without Dad and I! And you love him just as much as we do, even if he kind of smells sometimes." Kristoff said defensively.

_Jeez, of course I love him! I just like to tease you about it, you know that!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a stern voice coming from the head of the table.

"Anna…" her step father warned, giving her a serious look, "You know what Sven means to him. Be nice," he said with an authoritative firmness that only came out when things got serious.

_Shit, there I go again…_ she thought, looking to Kristoff sincerely. "Sorry, you know I didn't mean anything by it. Sven is really great, and I'm glad we have him," she said, hoping to soothe everyone's nerves with a nice comment. "He's the coolest pet anyone's ever had."

Kristoff softened his expression as he reached across the table to ruffle Anna's hair. "See? It's not hard to admit how amazing Sven is. Remember the time you went to feed him, and slipped in his poop?"

"Kristoff!" his stepmother shouted at him, "Mind your manners! We're _trying_ to eat dinner, here!" She looked to her husband for support, raising an eyebrow at him. "Right, dear?"

Mr. Bjrogman was very protective of his son, and Anna always felt there was obvious favoritism. She knew he meant well, but knowing that they shared no actual blood bond seemed to mean she got a more harsh treatment despite being both the younger child _and _the daughter of the house.

"Alright, well, I guess tomorrow I can go apply. I'll set my alarm and ride my bike over around ten," she said, hoping it would please her step father. _At least I can start my game and get a feel for it. It's only an application, so I don't really need to be more than marginally awake._

"No, Anna, I'll drive you over. I want you up and ready to go by 8:30. Besides, if you take a tumble on your bike, you'll be covered in mud. I don't want to leave any room for your klutziness to get the better of you. First impressions are everything, after all!" he decreed. There was no arguing with him about it, so Anna just nodded and went back to finishing her dinner.

* * *

The next day, Anna bolted upright as her alarm began to blare its incessant beeping tone at her. She flailed wildly until her finger found the silence button with a soft thud. She let out a loud yawn, running her hand through the huge mop her unruly hair had turned into overnight.

"Anna, you need to be ready to leave in thirty minutes," her father announced through her bedroom door, as if he'd been waiting there for her alarm to go off.

She sighed as she turned to look at her clock and turned the alarm off. It read 8:02 am, and she was not pleased by this. Nearly slipping on a pair of jeans left on the floor from the previous night, Anna stumbled into the bathroom to attempt to control her hair. _Seriously, how does my hair do this _every _morning? Do I really roll around that much?! _With some aggressive de-frizz and an expert use of her brush, she managed to get her hair into the usual twin braids in just under ten minutes.

"Ok, Anna. You can do this! It's not like you'll have an interview today, after all. You're just filling out an application," she told herself. Looking in the mirror, she nodded once before heading back into her room to find something to wear.

"Ugh, my best jeans are in the wash again…hmm…" she pondered as she dug through her closet before stumbling on an old, almost unused pair of khaki pants.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense!" she exclaimed as she tugged them off their hanger. "Would a red shirt be too presumptuous?" she asked herself, deciding instead on a forest green t-shirt.

"Anna!" her stepfather shouted from the kitchen, just as she entered. "Oh, good, you're here. Breakfast is ready, so eat up!" he told her, pointing to a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon.

"Mmm, this smells great! Thanks, Dad!" she chirped excitedly as she sat down. Before her stepfather could say anything she had already devoured half of her eggs.

He looked down and simply shook his head in wonder before taking a seat across from her to eat his own meal. "Now, Anna, please make sure to stay calm. I know you're excited, but you need to give them a good first impression."

She gave him an annoyed look as she stuffed a quarter of her toast into her mouth. _I know, jeez! It's not like I'm getting interviewed today! It's just a retail job, anyway!_ Her thoughts were interrupted as her father cleared his throat. She looked up to see him giving her a stern look. She managed to swallow most of the toast in one gulp, looking down at the table.

"I know, I know! Just because I'm destroying breakfast doesn't mean I'm going to freak out once I get there!" she huffed before she stuffed another scoop of eggs into her mouth. _I hate it when he gets like this…treating me like I'm still a kid! I'm 18 now!_

He glared at her, finishing his bite of toast before speaking. "Watch that tone of voice, young woman. Your actions here should reflect your actions outside of our home. Slow down and eat like a normal person, and don't talk back to me."

The redhead huffed again, but didn't say another word as she finished her remaining food. She slid out of her chair, scooping up her dishes to put them in the dishwasher without so much as looking in her stepfather's direction. _I know you want what's best for me, but do you have to be such an jerk about it? You don't treat Kristoff like this!_

She ran back upstairs to grab her purse and make sure her makeup was fine before heading back downstairs and into the garage to hop into the back seat of her stepfather's car. She got on her phone, sending a text to her friend about the reason for this trip. Within seconds the received a response, and her previously sour expression brightened instantly. _Oh my gosh! Rapunzel works there already? Maybe this whole work thing won't be so bad after all!_

The driver's side door opened, and her stepfather slid down into his seat. He looked back at her, through the mirror. "You're suddenly happier looking. What happened?" He started the car and opened the garage door at the same time as he waited for her response.

"Oh, I texted Rapunzel to tell her I was applying, and she said she works there already. I'm kind of excited now!" she informed him with a bright smile. "If I can work with her, then things won't be so bad."

"You'd better not use that as an excuse to slack of, young lady," he warned her as he pulled onto the road. He made his way onto the main road of their small town, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

The drive to their local Target took barely ten minutes, and by 8:45 Anna was halfway through filling out the application at the kiosk by guest services. She didn't notice as a tall, slim blonde woman walked past her towards the time clock. Her step-father stood beside her, making sure she filled everything out properly. When she was done, the two of them approached the front desk for further instructions. They were met with a warm smile as a young woman with long black hair and dark skin greeted them.

"All done, then? You should hear from us in about a week, give or take. You're Kristoff's little sister, right?" she asked. Her name badge read Nani, and it had Anna's curiosity peaked.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Anna said, playing with the hem of her shirt. "C-can I ask you something, Miss Nani?" she said, to her step-father's surprise.

"Sure thing, hon. What can I do for you?" Nani replied with a kind smile and a welcoming nod. She stood in a relaxed manner as she looked to the blushing redhead.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering where you're from? Not that you can't be from here, of course, but your name is different – oh, not in a bad way, just…" she mumbled, face getting more and more red with every word.

"Hahaha, oh, you're so cute! I'm from Hawai'i, dear," she replied casually, "and don't worry, I get that all the time. Is there anything else you need?"

Anna shook her head, looking down as she flushed deeper red. Her step-father let out a small sigh as he led Anna to the door.

"Anna, please, you must control yourself. You don't want to embarrass yourself before you even have a job," he warned her with an all too familiar condensation in his voice.

"I know, I know…but her name was so cool, and she looked so awesome! I really want to work with people like that!" she decreed, nodding happily to herself as she got into the family car. Her mind was abuzz with ideas of who she would meet as she retreated into her own little world for the ride home.

When they arrived, Anna was out of the vehicle almost before it had come to a complete stop. She rushed into the house only to crash into Kristoff as he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Woah there, fiestypants! What's got you in such a rush?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"Oh, um, we just got back from filling out the application and I really wanna go play my game, so I was hoping to lock myself away in my room for the next 12 hours, give or take!" she announced as she tried to slip past him and towards the hallway leading to her room.

"Not so fast, young lady!" her stepfather's booming voice came from behind her, and she stopped instantly in her tracks, "Being that you've got this extra free time, you can do some chores around here until you get a job."

Her shoulders slumped as she slowly turned around to stumble back into the kitchen. Kristoff already had a bowl of cereal in front of him, and was digging in like he hadn't eaten in days. She took a chair beside him, refusing to look up at her stepfather.

"Your attitude needs some adjustment, Anna Bjorgman. You act as though helping around the house is such a burden, and yet your mother and I have raised you without so much as a single chore assigned to you while you completed your schooling. We have been more than lenient in your upbringing in the hopes that you would use your freedom to ensure good grades. Despite this, you often brought home less than stellar report cards. I am not trying to guilt trip you, but your personal standards are too low.

Furthermore, your mother and I have decided that, in addition to paying rent, you should also take on the responsibility of helping with chores. We've already decided which chores you will do, and made a weekly list. They should take you no more than two hours to complete per day."

He handed her the list, printed out and obviously made in Excel. It had boxes to check off upon completion, and each chore was listed as either daily or weekly, along with brief descriptions of what each entailed.

"We have also decided that your time on that game system should be limited to no more than three hours per day. You waste far too much time on those games as it is," he continued on.

During this, she simply sat and started at the table. She heard his words, but all that she took in was that her life was now being micro-managed, and her mother agreed to everything. _Aww, come on…more work? I'm already getting a job, and I only got one C last year! Ugh, there goes my summer!_ She was so caught up in her internal monologue that she barely responded to anything he said.

"Are you listening, Anna?" her stepfather asked angrily. He was not known for his patience.

"Y-yes, I am! Sorry, I'm still thinking about work and stuff..." she trailed off, knowing the excuse wasn't good enough. She took the chore sheet and looked it over in dismay. _What is all of this stuff? Some things Kristoff used to do, now given to me…plus some other stuff?_

"Read the list well. Ensure that you understand each task, and then you will sign your name on the bottom to show your compliance. Kristoff may help you with some of them, if you are unable to do them yourself right away."

"Sweet!" her stepbrother belted out from beside her, "you're going to be taking some chores from me! Don't worry, sis, they're pretty easy - especially the cat stuff. I'm sure you could do everything in an hour if you put your mind to it!" he said supportively before digging into his third bowl of cereal.

"I guess…" Anna replied, letting out a sigh and pouting his direction. She finally looked up to her stepfather, trying to give him her best puppy dog eyes. "Can't I have a little more time playing games? Three hours is just so little! I mean, maybe four or five?" she pleaded.

He looked down at her with narrowed eyes, considering her request. "I'll speak with your mother about it," he finally answered, "though I wouldn't get your hopes up. Ever since we bought that thing you've been holed up in your room far too much. Even when Rapunzel comes over you two stay in there. You need to get out more, like you did as a child."

Anna just sighed, looking the list over again. "So when do I start with this stuff?" she asked without moving her gaze. _Right now, of course._

"As soon as Kristoff is done eating, he can show you what you need to know. Tell me when you've finished your daily chores, and I'll check your work to make sure you haven't cut any corners."

"Good timing, then! I'm all done!" Kristoff said as he rinsed his dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "What would you like to start with, sis? I'll help you with everything, if you help me with all of mine. Only today, though."

Anna nodded wordlessly as she followed behind him. Four hours later, they were done with everything and Anna was exhausted. "How the hell do you do this much every day, _after_ having work so early in the morning? You're inhuman, I swear!" she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Nah, you get used to it! I'm gonna go have a shower, Anna. I suggest you do the same. Cleaning Sven's yard doesn't exactly leave you smelling like flowers." He said with a grin before disappearing into his room.

Anna took one whiff of herself and nearly choked on the smell. _Wow, he's not kidding! I smell like literal crap!_ She slipped into her room to follow his unexpectedly wise advice. Just as she got to the shared bathroom, she realized she could hear the water running already.

"Damnit, Kristoff! Don't take too long! I don't wanna smell like shit all day!" she yelled, pounding on the door. She retreated to her room, her thoughts on the previous hours of labor. _If this is what I have to go through every day until I get a job, I want to get a job right now!_


End file.
